legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Baccarat Blueberry
Baccarat Blueberry, born Baccarat Bright Bruno and also known as the Brightness, Rookie Mage Blue, Baccarat the Bright, the Angel of Art and Mr. Bright, is one of the major characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Harvest Saga. He is the second Rookie Mage of the Order of Flourish to be chosen by the White Wizard, and he is also the childhood friend of Lillian Lime and an subject of inspiration (as well as love interest) to Helene Hawthorn, the mysterious person who lurked within the dark basement beneath the Art Museum of Sleepy Hollow. He also serves as a supporting hero in the upcoming LOTM: Los Reina de Corazónes. Baccarat is the son of a famous artist who was murdered alongside other family members (except his son) by the men of Don Francis Fleur, once a infamous mob leader in Sleepy Hollow, under the instruction of Blaze Banana (the man who hired Don Francis) and Phyllis Peach (the true mastermind), who both attmpted to raise terror within the town and gain powers to dominate the world. After Phyllis prosecuted Francis and faked his suicide, Lord Helio adopted Baccarat and sent him to the Order of Flourish, but he later studied as an art student in the Art Museum in order to live a normal life, despite keeping the Order's existence as a secret. Meanwhile, Baccarat was unaware of the murderer of his father, since that murderer himself was killed and his crime empire was split equally within five corrupt executive within Sleepy Hollow, including Blaze Banana, who attempted to gain the other four parts so that he could become a leading figure in crime world himself and went all the way towards the political world. In Havest Saga, Baccarat first appeared in Blaze Banana Arc as one of the five Shines kidnapped by Blaze to surrender them to the Wiseman, and he would later become a pivotal character in Helene Hawthorn Arc onwards. When he was kidnapped by Blaze, Baccarat was yet to be adopted by Helio and was nearly ordinary, aside from his magical potention and art talent. He was later rescued by Katrina Crane and Cordelia Goode, who managed to stop Blaze's evil plan and avenged Baccarat's family. After that, Selina adopted Baccarat in Lord Helio's sake, as Helio wanted to manipulate Helene Hawthorn, who was in love with Baccarat, to make Baccarat one of the Rookie Mages so that he could start the second Feast of Apollo. Baccarat later became a student to Helene Hawthorn, who was in the same age with him and had the same taste on art, music and favorite literature. However, when Baccarat knew about Helene's parentage and the true reason that she wore a beauty mask, he tried to embrace her with his love and generousity by making Helene unmask herself in front of him. However, Baccarat was eventually terrified by Helene's true disfigurement and fainted, although he later expressed regret for hurting Helene because of his behavior. He admitted his feelings to Helene, which made her to fake her own death and took him out of town in order to roam the world. However, Baccarat was eventually involved in a conspiracy created by Gladius Grapefruit on Planet Sorensen-444, which nearly drove him into despair upon seeing Helene being tormented and almost get killed in front of him, as Gladius tried to remove the Stone of Wisdom on her with the help of Dark Arzonia and Lillian Lime. However, the love from Helene eventually made him out of despair and controlled the inner demon within him. After he was saved, however, Baccarat rejected the Order's request to become a mage, since he never intended to become a mage and only wanted to become an ordinary person despite the encouragement of Kristen Kiwifruit. Nevertheless, the White Wizard (an avatar of Lord Helio) later captured Baccarat and brainwashed him to become a new Mage so that he could become a sacrificial lamb for the next Feast of Apollo. Fortunately, Pandora, Nick Hawley and Abbie Mills rescued Baccarat in time and ruined the feast by releasing Chimera from the Hidden One's Emerald, letting it to consume the Blackness released due to the Feast and ruined the ritual. Baccarat later regained his sense and left Team Witness, but he later returned and fought against Phyllis Peach after the latter got the Stone of Wisdom for herself. After the final battle against Phyllis, Baccarat and Helene joined Pandora's journey in order to find Chimera back to restore Pandora's magic. He is an OC character created by Officer Candy Apple from CIS Productions. ''Overview Design and Appearance As Human As Order's Mage Name '''Baccarat' or baccara (/ˈbækəræt/ or /bɑːkəˈrɑː/; French: bakaʁa) is a card game played at casinos. There are three popular variants of the game: punto banco (or "North American baccarat"), baccarat chemin de fer (or "chemmy"), and baccarat banque (or à deux tableaux). In Punto banco, each player's moves are forced by the cards the player is dealt. In baccarat chemin de fer and baccarat banque, by contrast, both players can make choices. The winning odds are in favour of the bank, with a house edge no lower than around 1 percent. Baccarat is a comparing card game played between two hands, the "player" and the "banker". Each baccarat coup (round of play) has three possible outcomes: "player" (player has the higher score), "banker", and "tie". The origins of the game are disputed, and some sources claim that it dates to the 19th century. Other sources claim that the game was introduced into France from Italy at the end of the 15th-century by soldiers returning from the Franco-Italian War during the reign of Charles VIII. "Blueberry" is a kind of perennial flowering plants with indigo-colored berries. They are classified in the section Cyanococcus within the genus Vaccinium. Vaccinium also includes cranberries, bilberries and grouseberries. Commercial "blueberries" are native to North America, and the "highbush" varieties were not introduced into Europe until the 1930s. Blueberries are usually prostrate shrubs that can vary in size from 10 centimeters (3.9 in) to 4 meters (13 ft) in height. In the commercial production of blueberries, the smaller species are known as "lowbush blueberries" (synonymous with "wild"), while the larger species are known as "highbush blueberries". ''Introduction Logo Data Personal Information Physical Appearance Personality Pure of Heart proposal History Cameo Synopsis Major Battles Abilities and Skills Power Level CIS Status Combat Strength Team Witness Rating Order of Flourish Rating Zodiac Cult Rating United Kingdom of America Rating Standard Equipment Relationships List of Victims Goals - Antagonist Goals - Hero Theme Song Quotes Quotes about Baccarat Gallery Trivia Real-Life inspirations Fictional inspirations'' Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti Villains Category:Type I Anti Villains Category:Pure Good Category:Depictukinesis Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Possessors Category:Order of Flourish Category:Magic Users Category:Magicians Category:Badass Normal Category:Empowered Badass Normal Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Orphans Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Apprentices Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Characters who might fall in love Category:Musicians Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Pawns Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Team Witness members Category:Sword of Kings characters Category:Los Reina de Corazónes characters Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:CIS Productions Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Major Heroes Category:Gun Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Adventurers Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Characters with Multiple Personality Disorder Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Characters with Split Personalities Category:Blue Haired Characters Category:Characters who lost their family Category:Characters that are or have been in a love triangle Category:Singing Characters Category:Good Counterparts Category:Hope Bringers